Mending the Broken Path
by dramafreakx2
Summary: Future fic: Veronica wants a divorce from Logan, and she has good reason too.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mending the Broken Path

Spoilers: Up to 2x22

Summary: Future Fic- 15 years after the end of season 2

Disclaimer: I have absolutely nothing to do with Rob Thomas or the CW/UPN. I only want to pay homage to the amazing characters that they have created.

* * *

His hand was soft to the touch as it crept towards the space in between her legs and he was treated with a moan when it finally reached its destination. 

"I want to make this good for you," he said as he simulated her clit.

"Oh my god," she moaned as he started to stroke her nipples. Eventually, he got up to find a condom. He found it and she put it over his throbbing errection.

"That's it," he said. "Good job."

"It's not like I have not done this before," she said. However, just as he was about to thrust himself into her, she yelled out, "Stop!" She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this with him. It didn't seem right, so she quickly put on her clothes and ran out of the house.

* * *

When Veronica got home, Logan was there waiting for her. "How was your date?" he asked. 

"It was alright," Veronica said uncomfortably. It did not seem right to her talking about her love life with her soon-to-be ex husband.

"Well, the kids are asleep now, so I guess that I will be going," Logan said with no once of emotion in his voice.

"Okay, thank you for watching them tonight."

"It was no problem. I should be watching them. I am their father. Well, I guess that I will be going now. Have good night. Bye."

"Bye."

Veronica watched as Logan walked towards the door, opened it and left. Veronica went upstairs to check on her children and then she went to her room. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got into her night time clothes. Veronica proceeded to get into her king size bed. Veronica thought that her bed as very lonely now a days seeing as she was the only one that slept in it. Veronica started to think about the better days in her life.

* * *

After Cassidy's and Aarons' deaths, Logan and Veronica became incredibly close because they realized that life was too short for them not to be together. Both of them ended up going to Hearst. At Hearst, the two became the best friends and lovers. In the middle of their sophomore year, Logan proposed to Veronica and she happily accepted. The two were married the summer before their senior year of college. 

They both graduated from Hearst with honors. Veronica graduated with a degree in photography and Logan graduated with a degree in journalism. Veronica started to take pictures for Neptune's local newspaper, while Logan started to write books. They had their first child, Lily Lynn Echolls, two years after college and Megan Faith Echolls, followed two years later. However, everything changed five years later after Dick Casablancas died.

Dick and Mac got married a year after Logan and Veronica got married. No one ever thought they would have ever gotten together, but after Cassidy's death, anything could happen. They had twin boys, Cassidy Brian Casablancas and Andrew Richard Casablancas. Dick and Mac had become Logan and Veronica's closest friends, that was until Dick passed away.

Dick was killed in a car accident while driving home from work one day. The other driver was drunk and it was a head on collision. The death was hard for everyone, but Logan took it especially hard.

Logan started to drink and would come home each night at 1 am always wasted. It would always be Veronica's job to take care of him. This went on for months and Veronica grew sick of it. She wanted her old loveable husband back and most nights they would fight about it. Finally, Veronica threw the divorce papers in his face. She told him that she had enough and that if he wasn't going to change then she wasn't going to let him see her or the kids any more. A week later Logan left the house.

Logan decided to quit drinking and Veronica started to date other men again. Over time, Veronica started to let Logan see his kids again.

* * *

As Veronica lay in bed thinking about her past, she started think about the date that she had that night. Her date, Leo, was really sweet and she liked him a lot. However, Veronica wondered why she had not been able to go all the way with him, but in her heart she knew the answer. She had done this with other guys before Leo too. 

It was because of Logan.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica woke up the next morning as a result of Lily and Megan jumping onto her bed. "Morning, mommy," they said, "We want breakfast!"

Veronica groaned and got up out her bed. She followed them downstairs to the kitchen. "I love my kids, but I wish that they would at least let me sleep in one morning," Veronica thought.

After the kids had eaten breakfast, they went to school and daycare and Veronica headed over to the offices of Neptune's local newspaper.

"Morning, Veronica, how was your date last night?" Melanie, Veronica best friend and fellow photographer asked.

"It was alright. Nothing to get all excited about."

And they started their every day of taking pictures.

* * *

When Veronica got home, Logan and the kids were there waiting for her. "I just finished giving them dinner," Logan said.

"Thanks. How were they today? Anything bad happen at school?"

"No, they were perfect little angels as usual."

"Good. Well I am going to go shower and change. Could you stay for a bit longer?"

"Yeah, no problem," Logan said as Veronica went upstairs. Truth be told, it was more than no problem. It was a blessing and the more time that he got to spend with his kids the better.

It was the reason that he stopped drinking. He wanted to be in his kid's lives. After Veronica had thrown him out of the house, it was the only thing that was keeping him from killing himself. His mother's death had a profound impact on him and unlike his mother he wanted to witness everything that went on in his children's lives.

But if he was going to be completely honest with himself, he couldn't say that it was the only reason that he had stopped drinking. It was also because of Veronica. However, when Lily asked, "Daddy, can we watched a movie?" that stooped Logan out of his reverie.

* * *

When Veronica came back downstairs, she found Logan and the kids watching a movie. "Mommy, come join us," Lily said.

"Let me get something to eat and I will be in there in a second," Veronica said. Veronica made a sandwich and then she went into the family room to join them. After a short while, Logan got up.

"I think I should go," Logan said.

"No, daddy, I want you to stay," Megan whined while grabbing onto his leg.

"Sorry, honey, but I need to make some big progress in my book tomorrow and I need a good nights sleep in order to do it," Logan said as his eyes locked in a gaze with Veronica. They both knew the real reason that he was leaving. "Good night, kids. I will see you tomorrow. Night, Veronica." And with that he was out the door.

* * *

Logan got into his car and sped off. God he loved spending time with his kids, but this was Veronica's time and he felt like he was intruding on it. Logan wished that he could spend all of his time with the kids, but Veronica wouldn't let him and honestly Logan didn't blame her.

He had been a jerk after Dick's death and he was well aware of it. In some ways, it reminded him of the summer before their senior year. He had spent a lot of time getting drunk then too, but Veronica was always there to take care of him. Eventually, she had gotten sick of it just like she did after Dick's death. However, Veronica got over it eventually then too, so he hoped that she would eventually get over it now.

Dick's death had left Logan with no male friends left. With Duncan having left and Cassidy killing himself, Dick had been Logan's only link to the past and Logan still missed him terribly.

As Logan reached his apartment, he threw his keys down and went to take a shower. The place was nothing special. It was nothing like the place that Logan had lived during his senior year. His apartment just had two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a living room. The second bedroom was used as Logan's study where he wrote his books, but Logan had also put a futon in there hoping that one day Veronica would let the kids sleep in his apartment.

After Logan took a shower, he climbed into his empty queen size bed hoping that Veronica was there beside him.

* * *

Please review by clicking on the button!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god! I cannot believe that you convinced me to come with you!" Veronica exclaimed as her and Melanie entered the bar.

"Well, you needed to take a load off and I decided that this was the best place to do it," Melanie replied.

They went over to the bar and they both ordered beers. They started talk about Veronica's kids and work. They were having a good time.

"Veronica, that guy over there is totally checking you out. You should go talk to him," Melanie said.

Veronica groaned and went over to talk to him. "Veronica Mars," she said as she held out her hand.

"Brian Riviera, pleasure to meet you," he said.

"I have two girls ages 5 and 7 and you will not ever see them for a long time. I also have a soon to be ex husband that hangs around my house a lot. Does any of this bother you?"

"No I love kids."

"Good," Veronica said as she plopped down beside him. "Tell me about yourself now."

"I am an English teacher at Pan High and I don't have any kids nor am I married."

"I went to Neptune High. I work at our town's local newspaper as photographer. Here's my number. Call me if you want to do something with me," Veronica said and walked back over to Melanie.

"I don't know how you do it, Veronica Mars, but you have always seemed to have a way with guys."

"Practice. Loads of years of practice," Veronica laughed. They spent another hour at the bar and then they went back to their respective homes.

* * *

When Veronica got home, it was near two am and Logan was there waiting for her.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I guess time just went by pretty quickly. Thank you for watching the girls," Veronica said.

"It was no problem. We went out for pizza."

"I know that it's late. You can stay in the guest room tonight if you wanted too."

"Ok, thanks for the offer."

They both went upstairs to their respective rooms. "Why do I have to be so nice?" Veronica thought. It was so hard for her to sleep when they were in such close sleeping proximity quarters.

* * *

Veronica woke up and was surprised that the kids that had not woken her up yet. Veronica went downstairs where she found her kids eating breakfast. "Daddy, make breakfast mommy! Come join us and have some pancakes," Lily said.

"It's okay honey. I think that I will just have some cereal," Veronica said as proceeded to close her bathrobe. "Thank you for making the kids breakfast, Logan."

"It was no problem," Logan said, "I think that I better be going now."

"But daddy I want you to stay," Megan whined.

"I know sweetheart but I need to go home and work on my book some more."

"Bye daddy," Lily said as Logan left, "I love you."

"I love you too," Logan said and he left.

* * *

After Veronica dropped the kids off at daycare and school, Veronica went to work. Melanie was there waiting for her.

"Didn't you have fun last night? That guy that you talked too looked so hot," Melanie said.

"Yep, he wasn't bad at all. We should go out again sometime."

"The boss wants to see you, Veronica. Maybe he will give a promotion."

"Okay, I'm on my way," Veronica said as she went upstairs to meet with her boss. Her boss was a man by the name Eric Sans. He was not liked by most of his employees, but Veronica loved him.

"Hey, Eric, You wanted to see me," Veronica said.

"Yeah, Veronica, take a seat."

"I would like for you to cover taking photos for the travel section of our newspaper about New York. This would consist of going to New York for two days, seeing the sights, and of course, taking pictures of them for our newspaper. How does this sound to you?"

"Well, as you already now, I am the mother of two young kids and I really can't leave them without any adult supervision."

"Well, what about your husband? Won't he be around?"

"My soon to be ex husband, you mean. Yes, he's around sometimes, but after his whole drinking fiasco, I really don't want to leave him alone with my kids."

"Well, Veronica, I was thinking that this job might help you land the promotion that you want."

"Well, I really do want that job."

"I give you two days to make up your mind. I want to see you back in my office with a yes or no by then. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes Eric. I would greatly appreciate it."

* * *

When Veronica got home, Logan was there with Lily and Megan. "I gave the dinner and we were going to go get ice cream. Do you want to join us?" Logan asked.

"No you guys go ahead," Veronica said and with that they were out the door. "Who could I ask to take care of my kids?" Veronica thought.

Mac had already been through too much after Dick died and leaving her with four kids would not be very considerate of me. Dad and Alicia are on their annual trip and they won't be home for another two weeks. Wallace is living the dream as a basketball star. I doubt that he would have time to look after my kids. Well, I guess that it leaves one person.

Veronica made herself a sandwich and waited until Logan and the kids came home. When they got home, Veronica got Lily and Megan ready for bed but she asked Logan to wait downstairs for her. When Veronica had put the kids to bed, Veronica returned downstairs to where Logan was.

Veronica said to Logan, "I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

Please reviey by clicking on the button!


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica said to Logan, "I have a favor to ask of you. I was wondering if you would be interesting in watching our kids for two days. I have a business trip to New York that I need to go on because I have a chance of being promoted."

"Sure, I would be happy to do it," Logan said. "I would be more than happy to do it. I would jump on the chance," Logan thought.

"Good. Well, we have a lot of things to discuss."

Veronica and Logan talked through most of the night about procedures that Veronica had for the kids and expectations that she had for Logan. By the time, they had finished talking it was two am in the morning, yet again.

"You can use the guest bedroom again if you would like," Veronica said as she went upstairs.

"That would be great," Logan said and he started to follow her.

* * *

Logan went into the guest room, stripped so that he was only in his boxers and went to bed. He was so excited that he was going to be able to spend to whole days with his kids. "This must mean that Veronica is really starting to trust me again," Logan thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Logan got up early the next morning and went into the kid's rooms to wake them. He tried to do so quietly as to not wake up Veronica. They went downstairs and he made them breakfast.

When Veronica came downstairs, both Megan and Lily jumped up into her arms and shouted, "Good morning, mommy!"

"Good morning, girls. Logan, I am going to into the family room for a second to call my boss. Why don't you tell the girls about my trip?"

"Ok," Logan said as Veronica walked out of the room.

"Girls, mommy has to go to New York for a business trip for two days, so I am going to stay here with you guys and take care. Do you like this idea?"

"Yeah more time with daddy!" Lily exclaimed.

"Good, I thought that was what you would say," Logan said.

Veronica reentered the room and said, "Okay, so everything is settled. I will be leaving tomorrow."

"I guess that I better go home now," Logan said, "I've got to write more of my book."

Logan left the house with shouts of "goodbye, daddy!" from Lily and Megan.

* * *

Logan, Lily, and Megan all went to the airport to see Veronica off. Veronica had tears streaming down her cheeks. She hadn't spent this much time without her girls in a long time. She knew that she was going to miss them like crazy. "I hope that I am doing the right thing leaving them alone with Logan," Veronica thought.

* * *

Logan took the girls back to the house and they played outside for a while. All of the sudden Logan heard the phone ring and he ran inside to answer.

"Hello. May I ask who is calling?" Logan asked.

"This is Brian Riviera. I am calling for Veronica Mars. Is she there?"

"Veronica is not here right now. Could I take a message?"

"Sure, just tell her that Brian Riviera called and that he would like to set up a date with her. Here's my cell phone number." Brian gave Logan his cell phone number and then he hung up while Logan stared at the phone in astonishment.

Logan had never talked to any of the guys that Veronica dated. He knew that she had started to date, but he never really grasped the concept until now. Logan now realized that he had to get Veronica back before it was too late.

* * *

Please review by clicking on the button!


	5. Chapter 5

As Veronica got off the plane in New York, she wondered how Lily and Megan were doing so she called Logan. He answered on the first ring.

"Hi, Veronica. The girls are fine. We were just about to go out for dinner," Logan said.

"Hey, how did you know that know that it was me?"

"Caller ID? It's a great invention," Logan replied and Veronica laughed.

"Everything is going ok?"

"Yep. There are no problems."

"Don't let them eat too much sugar or they will not be able to fall asleep tonight."

"I know, Veronica. Now I really have to go. The girls are getting really hungry."

"Ok, tell them that I love them."

"Will do."

"And call me after you put them to bed, ok?

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." And with that they both hung up.

* * *

That night Veronica went to Times Square to take pictures. They turned out great. At exactly nine o'clock, Veronica's cell phone rang. It was Logan.

"Hey. Was it easy putting the girls to sleep?" Veronica said.

"Easy as pie. I had them run a mile before they were able to go to sleep."

"What?!"

"Just kidding. I didn't make them run a mile."

"Good."

"A guy called for you today. His name was Brian Riviera."

"Ok, thanks for telling me. Did he leave you his number?"

"Yeah I'll give it to you when you get home.

"That sounds great. Lily and Megan were well behaved."

"Like little angels as usual. Are you having fun in New York."

"It's nice, but I really miss Lily and Megan."

"I understand. I will have them call you tomorrow."

"Great. Thanks. I want to go take more pictures now, so I have to go."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." And they both hung up.

* * *

Veronica was in the middle of a fitful dream when her cell phone rang. She looked at her watch. It read 3:30 am. "Who in the world would call me at this hour?" Veronica thought as she looked at her cell phone. She did not recognize the number.

"Hello. May ask who is calling?" Veronica asked sleepily.

"This is Neptune General Hospital. Are you Mrs. Echolls?"

"No, my name is Veronica Mars. I never changed my last name. What happened? Are my children hurt?"

"Your husband and your daughters were in a car accident with a drunk driver. Lily and Megan are in critical condition."

"Oh my god! Are they going to be okay?"

"Honestly at this point, we don't know. We are trying to stabilize them."

"Is Logan there?"

"Yes. Is he okay?"

"He managed to escape with no injuries."

"Please tell him that I will be there as soon as I can get a flight."

"Will do Ms. Mars." And they both hung up.

* * *

Veronica was on the next flight out of the airport. She rushed to her car and drove as fast as she could to the hospital, while breaking the speed limit. When Veronica got there, she saw Logan and she rushed over to him.

"Any news on our kids?" Veronica asked.

"The doctors were finally able to stabilize them. However, they are still both in comas. We don't know if they will able to ever wake up."

Veronica let out a cry and Logan wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, Ronnie. We are going to be able to get through this. Lily and Megan are going to fine," Logan whispered in her ear over and over again.

After about five minutes, Veronica pulled out of Logan's arms. "I want to see my kids," Veronica said.

"Of course," Logan replied as he put his arm around her shoulders. Together, they walked into the ICU unit.

* * *

Please review by clicking on the button. Concrit is welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

When Veronica walked into Lily's room, she was shocked at her appearance. Lily looked so peaceful. "That's my little angel lying there," Veronica thought. She looked at Logan and that he was thinking the same thing. Neither of them could afford to lose another beloved Lily in their lives. Veronica started to think back about better times in her life with Logan and her daughters.

* * *

_"No Logan! Don't you dare drop me into the water. Mac! Dick! Somebody help! My husband is trying to get me into the water against my will!" Veronica shrieked, but Mac and Dick just sat there shaking their heads._

_"Stop it, sugarpuss! No one will be able to save you now," Logan replied as Logan dropped her into the pool._

_As Veronica surfaced above the water, she said, "Then you are coming in too," and she pulled him into the water. _

_When he resurfaced he started to tickle her, "you think that you are so cute. Don't you?"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"Not until you say mercy!"_

_"Mercy, please! I'll do anything!"_

_"Anything, you say?" Logan questioned as he stopped tickling her._

_"Anything!"_

_"You do remember how Lily was conceived. Don't you? It happened right after we got out of this pool one day."_

_"Why do you want a sequel?" Veronica replied._

_"We could try if you wanted to."_

_And that was the night that Megan was conceived.

* * *

_

Logan took Veronica's hand and they headed over to Megan's room. "She looks so peaceful like her namesake Meg did when I went to visit her," Veronica thought as she tried to choke back tears. She looked at Logan and he was acting the same way.

"Do you remember how Megan was conceived?" Logan asked.  
Veronica just laughed and hugged Logan. "You always could make me laugh in some of the worst situations," Veronica said.

Veronica and Logan left the ICU unit with promises to come back as soon as possible. They went out to the waiting room and Logan held Veronica as she cried. In about an hour, Lily and Megan's doctor came out of the ICU unit. "I have good news," he said, "Lily is awake."

And without a moment's hesitation, Logan and Veronica rushed into their daughter's room.

* * *

And there was Lily, looking as beautiful as ever, with her eyes shinning. Veronica ran towards her and enveloped her in her arms. "Mom, can't breathe!" Lily choked out and Veronica instantly loosened her grip.

The moment Veronica let go of Lily, Logan pulled her into a hug. "We're so happy that you are okay sweetheart. Is there anything that I can get you? You must be starving," Logan said.

"Air to breathe," Lily choked out and Logan instantly let go. "God my parents just want to suffocate me!"

"Can we get you anything?" Logan repeated.

"No, Dad. I'm fine now."

"Thank god," Veronica said as she wrapped herself in Logan's arms again.

Lily was glad to see that her parents were being affectionate to each other again. "Maybe they will get back together," Lily thought, "I would love to have a normal Mommy and Daddy again." All of a sudden Lily jumped up.

Veronica jumped out of Logan's arms. "What wrong, sweetheart?" Veronica asked.

"I can't believe I forgot to ask. Where's Megan?"

Logan and Veronica told Lily what was going on with Megan and they all cried together.

* * *

Veronica decided to go home and shower, but she made Logan promise to call if there were any changes with Megan. Logan stayed with Lily.

"Daddy, do you ever think that you and mommy will ever get back together again?" Lily asked Logan.

"Sweetie, I honestly don't know right now."

"Well do you want it to happen?"

"Honey, you know that I love your mother." Lily nodded and started to think of a plan. The bring mommy and daddy back together plan.

* * *

Logan with Veronica and Lily's urging went back home to shower and shave. He did not want to leaver Lily, but Veronica practically demanded it. When Logan was gone, Lily asked her mother, "When are you going to forgive daddy?"

Veronica looked at Lily with astonished look on her face. Veronica had always known that Lily, just like her namesake, had the tendency to be very direct about what she was asking. "Honey, I honestly don't know if I ever am going to, but now is not the time to be talking about this. Not when Megan is lying in the room next to you in coma."

"I'm sorry, Mommy. You know that I want nothing more for Megan to wake up. She is my _favorite_ sister."

And with that Veronica chuckled. Lily always did know how to lighten up the situation. After Veronica had kicked Logan out of the house, Lily started to jokes to Veronica and Megan and it always lightened up the situation.

"But mommy, I have to ask. Do you still love daddy?" Lily said as Veronica startled getting out of her trance.

"Honey, I love your father more than you will ever know, but I honestly can't think about it anymore right now."

"It's okay, mommy," Lily said as she smiled to herself. "Now I at least know that they still have feelings for each other," Lily thought, "Now I just have to wait until Megan wakes up and then Megan and I can set my plan into motion."

* * *

The next day Lily was moved out of the ICU unit. Logan, Veronica, and Lily were all happy about it, but what they really wanted was for Megan to wake up. After Lily had fallen asleep, Logan and Veronica went to visit Megan. Logan took Veronica's hand to support her. "Megan's a survivor. She is going to get through this. We are going to get through this. Do you remember the day Megan fell out a tree? She is going to be fine," Logan said to Veronica. Veronica nodded and thought back to that day.

* * *

_"Mom, I am going to be fine. It's not like I have never climbing a tree before," Megan said._

_"I know, honey. I just don't want you to get hurt," Veronica replied._

_"Ronnie, come inside. Megan isn't going to hurt herself," Logan yelled outside._

_"Fine, I'm coming, but Megan, I'm watching you."_

_Veronica walked back inside where she was treated to a heart stopping kiss. "Well, I guess what I said to Megan was blown out of the window," Veronica thought as Logan's tongue delved into her mouth. However, just as Logan was about her suck on her pulse point, Veronica heard a blood curling scream and Veronica and Logan separated and ran outside to Megan. She had indeed just fallen from the tree and she was holding her wrist._

_"Momma, it hurts," Megan whined. Logan and Veronica rushed her to the hospital. It was only a broken wrist, but after that Logan and Veronica were very protective of their youngest child.

* * *

_

When Veronica and Logan entered her room, Veronica ran over to her daughter's still comatose form and held her in her arms for a good five minutes. "I just wanted to tell you that daddy and I love you. We need to you wake up soon because we don't know what we would do without you. You are my littlest angel and I need you in my life more than ever. Come back to me please," Veronica said with tears in her eyes. Logan had the same expression on his face. He hugged his littlest daughter and they left Megan's room arm in arm.

* * *

They went back to Lily's room and she was siting upright in her bed. "I was wondering where you guys went. How's Megan doing?" Lily asked.

"Nothing's changed, Lily," Logan replied.

"But she's going to get better, isn't she?"

"We hope so," Logan answered.

All of the sudden Megan's doctor walked into the room. "I have some news to share with all of you," the doctor said and Logan, Lily, and Veronica all stared at her face looking for a glimmer of positive news.

* * *

Please review by clicking on the button!


	7. Chapter 7

"I have some news to share with all of you. Megan is awake," the doctor said with a smile on her face. Veronica, Lily, and Logan started cheering and jumping up and down. Logan hugged Veronica and Lily. But Logan didn't pull away from Veronica; he kissed her fully on lips. Veronica so happy about Megan's awakening didn't do anything to stop him. Lily joyfully clapped her hands at the sight of her parents kissing.

"But just because Megan is awake, doesn't mean that you don't have to close attention to her," the doctor said. Both Logan and Veronica nodded.

"When can we take her home, doctor?" Logan asked as his arm snaked around Veronica's waist.

* * *

Veronica and Logan took both of their kids home the next day. They had wanted to keep Megan an extra day for observation. Logan ordered pizza for diner and they all sat down to eat it. Lily was so happy. She could not remember the last time that they all had dinner together as a family.

As Logan cleaned up, Veronica told him that she was going to go put the girls to bed. The phone rang and Logan jumped up to answer it. "Who would be calling at this hour?" he thought, "everyone knows that this is when the girls go to bed."

"Hello. May I ask who is calling?" Logan asked rather angrily. He wondered who would have the nerve to call at this time.  
"This is Brian Riviera. Is Veronica there?"

"Yes, she is here, but she is putting our kids to bed right now and I don't think that she is going to want to talk to anytime soon."

"Wait a minute! Our kids?!"

"Yes, Veronica is my wife."

"But I thought that she was going to be divorced very soon."

"Well you thought wrong, buddy. Me and my wife are going through a very stressful time right now and I certainly don't think that she has time for you." And with that Logan went to find Veronica. It never took her this long to put the girls to bed.

Logan honestly didn't feel bad about his conversation with Brian. Veronica had so much on her mind right now and see certainly didn't need Brian to complicate her life or his for that matter. Logan found Veronica laying on Megan's bed with her fast asleep. Logan picked up Veronica and took her to her bedroom.

* * *

As Logan placed Veronica on her bed, she opened her eyes, saw that Logan was there, and smiled. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Logan replied with a smile on his face.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything that you have done this past week."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You and the girls mean everything to me."

"Yeah, I know that. I don't think that I could have survived without you this past week."

"If anything happened to you or the girls neither could I."

"Well, I'm just happy that you, Lily, and Megan are okay."

"Logan, this whole accident has made me realize something, just like the bus crash during senior year. I couldn't stand if anything ever happened to you or the girls. When I die, hopefully a long time from now, I want to not have any regrets. I don't want to regret that I never spent enough time with you."

"I understand what you are saying Veronica. I don't want to have any regrets in my life either. I want my life to my full of Lily, Megan, and you till the end of my days."

"How about we start working on it? Stay with me tonight. I need to feel you in arms more than anything."

"Of course, I would love too and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Veronica lay down on her bed. Logan got in beside her and wrapped his arms around her torso. Veronica buried her face in the crook of his neck and they both fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

Please review by clicking on the little blue button. Your comments really do make my day! 


	8. Chapter 8

When Logan awoke the next morning, he found the bed empty. He wondered where Veronica was, or more importantly if she still felt the way she did last night about him. He heard laughter downstairs so he went to investigate. He found Veronica, Lily, and Megan eating breakfast.

"Hi, daddy," Lily and Megan exclaimed happily.

"Did you girls sleep okay last night?"

"Yeah, no problem," Lily said.

"No problem," Megan echoed.

Logan knew that Veronica had slept good last night. After all, she was in his arms most of the night. Logan went to get the cereal from the pantry. He noticed that Veronica's eyes were on his every move. After Logan had put milk in his cereal, he sat down next to Veronica.

"And how did you sleep last night?" Logan asked knowingly.

"All right, but a certain person's snoring was getting to me."

Veronica looked at her kids for a reaction but they were too absorbed in their cereal.

"You should have told me. I would have stopped," Logan whispered into her ear. He knew that he had to act like the perfect gentleman for Veronica to even consider taking him back.

Veronica smiled and said, "Girls, it's time to get ready for school." They groaned and went upstairs to get ready.

"Logan, I don't know what last night meant to you, but it really didn't mean a whole lot for me. I really don't want to jump back into a relationship with you anytime soon."

Logan looked at her heartbroken, but he recovered quickly. "I know that. It's good to know that we are on the same page." He kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

"How could I have so stupid?" Veronica thought as she put her kid's plates in the dishwasher.

* * *

"How could I have been so stupid?" Logan thought as he turned on his car ignition. "There's not way that she could want me after what I have put her through."

As Logan reached his house, he thought, "There's only one way that I can get over last night."

Writing.

Writing had always helped Logan get over his pain. It was after Veronica had left him that he had written his bestselling novels, and after the past night, the book that he was currently writing was sure to be a bestseller also. He sat down at his computer and started to write.

* * *

As Veronica dropped the girls off at school, she started to think. "Why in the world did I do that Logan?" she thought. "If I keep on rejecting him, then he will eventually going to give up on me and where will I be then?"

When Veronica reached the office, Melanie was there waiting for her.

"So I guess this means that you will not be taking anymore trips for work anymore?"

"You got that right. I am never leaving my kids alone with Logan for such a long period of time again."

"But it was only about a day."

"Which further exemplifies my point."

"Is he still picking them up after school?"

"As far as I know. What other options do I have? I can't take off work."

"FYI, the boss wants to see you."

"How much do you want to bet that he is going to grovel?"

"I think that I will pass on that one," Melanie yelled as Veronica entered Eric's office.

"Hi, Eric. Melanie said that you wanted to see me."

"Yes, please have a seat."

"I just wanted to tell you that I am awfully sorry about your kids. How are they feeling?"

"Excellent. They act like nothing has ever happened to them."

"That's good. I just wanted to tell you that despite the fact that your trip was cut short because of unforeseen circumstances, your chance of getting a promotion has still gone up considerably."

"Wow. Thanks, Eric. I could really use the money right now."

"That's all that I have to say. Now get back to work."

"Sure thing," Veronica said as she exited the door.

"Well, you wouldn't have won any money on that one," Veronica told Melanie as plopped into her seat at her desk.

* * *

Lily and Megan sat at their lunch table. "I am so glad that you are feeling better,' Lily told Megan, "we were all pretty worried about you."

"Yeah, I know."

"I was thinking. I am so sick of Mom and Dad not being together."

"I am too. I want Mommy and Daddy to be happy, but they never are."

"It's a shame that you don't remember seeing them together."  
"Wait. They were together at one point."

"Of course, silly! How do you think that we were born?"

"I don't know."

Lily sighed. Mom obviously didn't have the talk with her yet and Lily wasn't going to get into it. "Never mind," she said.

"Okay," Megan said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I have a plan to get them back together again," Lily said as Megan's back straitened. She wanted to hear what Lily was going to say.

* * *

When Logan picked the girls up, they were standing there waiting for him smiling.

"What? Am I late or something?" Logan asked incredulously. They were never outside waiting for him.

"No daddy," Megan replied with a glint in her eyes.

"Daddy, when are you and Mommy going to get back together? We miss not having you around the house all of time," Lily whined. She always knew how to hit a nerve with her father.

"I know, honey. I miss you guys too. Sometimes I spend all night thinking about you and Megan."

"Then why don't you come home."

"I don't think that your mother wants me to right now."

"Why, daddy, why?" Megan chimed in.

"That's question that you will have to ask your mother," Logan replied as he shook his head. That was the question that he wish that he knew the answer to.

* * *

When Veronica got home, Logan had already put the girls to bed. "I am sorry that I got home so late," she said, "I had a deadline that absolutely had to be completed today."

"It's no problem. I put the girls to sleep about half an hour ago."

"Why does he always say it's no problem," Veronica thought, "he says it around five times a day."

"Well I guess that I will be going now," Logan said.

"Hey wait. I was wondering. Did a guy named Brian Riviera call while I was away? I was meaning to ask you, but after everything that has happened."

"I know what you mean. No he never called," Logan lied, "why was he calling?"

"He's just some guy that I met a bar. Why do you care?"

"Just because we are separated doesn't mean that I can't care about your personal life. Doesn't it?"

Veronica remained silent.

"I mean, you are the mother of my children. I have a right to know who they are with."

"Logan, get out of my house right now! You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"Oh really, Veronica! Because I thought that I had every right!"

"FYI, I never let them see any of my dates! I wouldn't want them to get attached to them! Like they are attached to you!" Veronica yelled as she started to cry. She was starting to see the Logan that she saw after Dick's death again.

"They should be attached to me, Veronica. I am not just any man."

"Don't you realize that your actions affect them? You are their role model and you keep on screwing it up!" Veronica yelled as her cries got even louder.

"Of course I realize that! Why do you think that I stopped drinking?"

"Logan just stop it! I don't know how much more I can take of this!"

At that point Veronica fell to the ground. At that moment Logan saw her. Her raw emotions. He picked her up and carried her into her room as she clung onto him for dear life. When they reached her room, he placed her gently on the bed.

"Veronica, all that I want is protect you and the kids," Logan said softly.

"I know," she said, "I am just so scared of losing you and the kids. Logan will you hold me again tonight?"

"Of course," he said as he spooned on the bed beside her. "But if she has the thought in her head that breakfast is going to be the same way that it was today, tomorrow, then she has another thing coming," Logan thought as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please review by clicking on the button. Concrit is welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

When Veronica woke up, she was upset that she did not find Logan holding her. "I hope that he is still here," Veronica thought as she got out of bed to go to the bathroom. When she got downstairs, she saw Logan reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Well, you got up early today," Veronica said, "I don't remember you as being much a morning person."

"I'm not, but I wanted to talk to you before the girls got up."

"Shoot."

"Veronica, I'm still in love with you."

Suddenly, everything was happening in slow motion as Veronica's bowl hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces. She did not expect this one coming.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Logan asked.

"Nope, only the plate."

"They cleaned up the mess and Veronica got another bowl. She sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat. She tried to look really interested in what she was eating, but Logan wasn't buying it.

"I really meant what I said, Veronica. Dick's death never changed my feelings for you," Logan said. When he talked, he stumbled on the word "death."

"Well, it sure seemed like it," Veronica mumbled underneath her breath.

"What was that?" Logan said as his voice got higher.

"Oh, nothing," she replied getting more interested in her cereal. "Have you ever tried any of the cereal's that have chocolate in them? I'm sure that they help wake people up. It's a brilliant invention if you ask me."

"Veronica, stop ignoring the situation at hand. What did you say?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and replied, "I said it sure seemed like it."

"What? Are you doubting my love for you?"

"Duh! I thought that you were more intelligent than that."

"Veronica, I had been in love with you since I was twelve."

"Sure you have been. Were you in love with me when you were fucking Lily? Were you in love with me when you turned our whole school against me? Were you love with me when you were fucking Kendall? Were you in love with me when you were doing god knows what with Hannah? Were you in love with me when you were drowning your sorrows in alcohol after Dick's death? I don't think so."

"The hell I was. Don't you realize that none of that stuff matters anymore? I thought that we were past Lily and Kendall. Dick's death had nothing to do with you."

"That's where you are wrong Logan. It had everything to do with me. It had everything to do with me and our kids. How do you think that they felt having a drinker as a father? How was I supposed to answer all of their questions. If you had loved me, you would have never put me through any of that."

Logan was getting madder by the second. "That's it. I'm done fighting with you," he said, "because every time we fight it's until Veronica Mars gets her way. So obviously I'm not going to win. All that I wanted to do was tell my wife that I loved her and this is what I get for it. I'm done with all of this crap."

And with that Logan slammed the door to the house. Veronica fell down and started to cry, but this time no one was there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Veronica dropped the girls off that school and headed over to work. When she got there, Melanie confronted her.

"What's wrong?" Melanie said, "you look awful."

Melanie was right too. She had big dark circles under her eyes and they were extremely puffy. She hadn't put on any makeup either. Even Lily and Megan commented about her appearance.

"I had a fight with Logan," she replied.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No Logan would never to do that. He told me that he loved me."

"Why is that a bad thing? Do you not love him anymore?"

"I don't know. I just freaked out. He hasn't told me that in at least two years."

"It's okay to have feelings of resentment towards him after what he did to you."

"I know, but I feel bad about it for the sake of girls."

"I get that, but I don't think that the girls are suffering. They still have both of you in their lives."

"But they are always asking questions about our relationship, like they are missing out on having two happy parents."  
"You need to do what's best for you."

"Well, all that I can think about now is if Logan is still going to pick the girls up from school," Veronica said as she went to get her assignments for the day.

* * *

When Veronica got home, she was relieved to find Logan feeding the girls dinner.

"Thank you," Veronica said very rigidly.

"Well, I couldn't just abandon them could I?" Logan replied angrily.

Veronica did not reply. Instead she walked over to talk to her girls. "Did you guys have a good day?" she asked.

"Yeah, mommy. We drew pictures today," Lily said.

"What did you draw pictures of, Lil?"

"Our families."

"Is that right? Can I see your beautiful picture?"

"Sure, mommy," Lily said and she went to get the picture from her backpack. When she came back, she gave Veronica the picture. The picture had Logan, Lily, and Megan with Veronica off to the side.

"Why am I over here, honey?" Veronica asked as she pointed to her figure.

"Well, it never seems like you are around anymore. You are always off at work or hanging out with Melanie. We are with daddy all of the time."

"I'm sorry if I made you guys feel that way, but I have to make a living," Veronica said choking back tears.

She ran upstairs. She didn't want her kids to see her cry. When Veronica got into her room, she started to cry raspy sobs. She wanted to spend more time with her kids. She honestly missed them all of the time, but someone had to pay the bills. She also needed time to have fun away from her kids with Melanie. It really hurt her that her own kids felt that way about her.

About an hour later, Veronica heard a knock on her door. It was Logan. "I just wanted to tell you that I put the girls to bed before I left."

"Thanks, Logan."

"By the way, Veronica, what Lily said to you isn't true. You try to spend as much time with the girls as possible. I tried to make them realize that."

"You did that for me?"

"Of course I did."

"Logan, I'm really sorry about this morning. I just wasn't expecting that. You haven't told me that you loved me in two years."

"I know, Veronica and I honestly wish that I could take those two years back. If I could redo it, I would have never started to drink and I would have told you that I loved you everyday. If I done that, we wouldn't be in this position."

"Logan, I know that this is getting repetitive, but will you hold me again tonight?"

"As long as you don't freak out on me tomorrow morning."

"You got it."

Logan slid onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I hope that she was telling the truth," Logan thought, "or I don't know what I will do." Logan tightened his arms around her and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please review! It really does mean a lot to me and I love to know what you guys are thinking about the story.


	10. Chapter 10

When Veronica woke up, she still found herself wrapped up in Logan's arms. "Five minutes til the girls wake up," Veronica thought. She didn't want the girls to see them like this so she climbed out of bed and went downstairs. The girls came downstairs a few minutes later. "Good morning, girls," she said.

"Mom, I'm sorry about what I said to you last night. I feel really awful about it. I understand that you everything that you can to spend as much time as possible with us," Lily said hoping that her mom wasn't going to start yelling at her.

"It's okay. In a way, you were right. Tomorrow is Saturday. So how about tomorrow we all go to the zoo?"

"Can daddy come too?" Megan chimed in hopefully.

"Sure, if he wants too."

"Of course I want to sweetheart," Logan said as he descended down the stairs.

Veronica smiled at him. He still had the look of just climbing out of bed. His hair was all rumpled. Logan caught her smile and smiled back at her.

"Now let's eat breakfast," Logan said and they all sat down to eat breakfast. They all got bowls of cereal and began to eat. Veronica smiled. This reminded her of the good old days when they all ate breakfast together. When Logan and her were together, breakfast was a tradition.

Logan smiled back at her too. Lily smiled too because she too remembered the memory. She hoped that this meant that her parents were on the way of getting back together. Megan just stared at everyone. She had no idea what they were all smiling about. She didn't remember the breakfasts that they used to eat as a family.

When everyone had finished eating, Logan decided it was time for him to leave. He had to write more before he had to pick the girls up from school today. Lily and Megan gave him grief, but Logan blew them off. He gave Veronica a quick peck on the cheek and he was off. Lily just smiled. She was happy to see that her parents were getting along with each other.

Veronica dropped the girls off that school and headed over to work.

* * *

"I take it that you and Logan didn't fight this morning. You look ten times better than you did yesterday," Melanie said when Veronica got into the office.

"Not even one raised voice and we are taking the girls to the zoo tomorrow."

"Yay, progress on the train of LoVe!"

"Huh!"

"Never mind," Melanie said as she dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand.

Veronica shrugged her shoulders and headed to get her assignments for the day.

"Veronica, the boss wants to see you again today," Melanie yelled after her.

Veronica headed over to Eric's office. "So what do you have for me today?"

"Congrulations, Veronica! You got the promotion!"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course!" Eric exclaimed incredously, "I am looking at our new photography editor!"

"Thank you so much!" Veronica said as she pulled him for a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe," he let out.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she loosened her grip.

"You may go now."

When Veronica got out of the office, she practically jumped on Melanie. "I got the job!" she yelled. Veronica honestly thought that this was one of the happiest days of her life.

* * *

When Veronica got home that evening, she found a note saying that Logan had taken the girls out to Chuckie Cheese for dinner. "Thanks for consulting me," Veronica thought as she went over to the freezer, "since they are out having fun without me, I guess that I'll start my own party with Ben and Jerry." She grabbed a spoon and started to eat from the carton.

When Logan came home with the girls, he found Veronica sprawled out on the couch with an empty carton of Ben and Jerry on her lap. "Let's go get you girls ready for bed," Logan whispered, "but we have to be quiet or we may not be able to go to the zoo tomorrow if we wake mommy up."

Logan put the girls to bed. When he came downstairs, he found Veronica still snoring on the couch. He took the carton and spoon away from her. He threw the carton away and put the spoon in the dishwasher. "This explains why the moment I buy ice cream it's always gone the next day," Logan thought.

Logan went over to Veronica and started to gently shake her. "Come on sleeping beauty. It's time to go upstairs," Logan said.

"No. Don't feel like walking," Veronica mumbled under her breath.

"That's no problem," Logan said as he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.

When they got there, Veronica opened up her eyes and smiled at Logan. "I got the promotion," she said sleepily.  
"Congratulations," Logan said as he enveloped her into a bear hug.

"Logan, I know that this may seem a little random, but I've never stopped loving you either. I may not love your actions some of the time, but it doesn't mean that I have ever stopped loving you."

Logan looked at her incredulously. He had not expected her to say that, especially not so soon. He could not open his mouth to say any words.

"What have your feelings changed in the past twenty four hours?" Veronica asked obviously annoyed that he wasn't saying anything.

Logan still didn't say anything. Instead he pressed his lips down on hers. He brushed his tongue on her lips, waiting to be allowed entry. Slowly, Veronica opened her mouth and allowed Logan to swirl his tongue around her mouth. Logan started to lower Veronica back onto the bed.

He moved his tongue away from her mouth and started to press his lips to her neck. After much exploration around her neck, he finally found her pulse point that made her go crazy. Logan started put his hand underneath her shirt, but Veronica caught his hand with hers.

"Don't. I'm not ready for this now," she said.

Logan nodded as Veronica started to cry. She had been waiting to feel this kind of passion again, but when it came, it turned out that she rejected it. She was so confused. Logan pulled her closer to him.

"It's okay, Ronnie. I get it," he whispered into her ear.

Veronica cuddled closer to him. 'Will you just hold me again tonight?"

"Of course," Logan said. He gathered her in his arms and they lay down on the bed again. He had not had any of this type of contact with women for two years. He had not had this type of contact with any woman other than Veronica like this possibly ever. He loved her and hoped that one day she could love him again enough to show him, to let her explore her body once more.

* * *

Please review. Reading your comments helps me to know how I should improve my work.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Logan and Veronica piled the girls into the car and took them to the zoo as promised. They saw tons of animals and the girls were very happy to have the attention of both of their parents at the same time with no arguments or hostile looks between them.

On their way back home, they decided to make a pit stop for dinner at a local diner. As they were eating, Lily asked her parents, "Mommy, Daddy, are you guys going to get back together?" Megan asked the same question with her puppy dog eyes and head tilt that was exactly like her mother's.

Logan and Veronica looked at each other with questioning eyes. They felt like it was impossible to say no to their daughters when they were looking at them like they were now. Finally, Veronica answered, "Lily, we really don't know right now. Your father and I are trying to rush into any major to quickly."

"But Mommy," Megan whined, "we want to see Daddy more. I want Daddy to be around all of the time."

"I know honey, and the truth is I want to around my three favorite women all of the time too. But now, just isn't the right time yet. Your mother and I have wrinkles and we need to iron out," Logan replied and Veronica nodded in agreement.

"Girls, finish eating your dinner now. We want to get back on the road soon. We still have a decent ride home," Veronica added.

And with that Lily and Megan focused their attention back on their food. They did not say another word about their relationship that night.

* * *

On the drive home, Lily and Megan fell asleep. When they reached home, Logan carried the girls upstairs and then went into Veronica's bedroom. He sat down on her bed where she laid.

"I think that I should go back to my apartment tonight," Logan said, trying not to look Veronica in the eye.

Veronica immediately shot up from her bed. "Why do say that? Do you not want spend the night here? What have I done? Do I smell or something?"

"No, no, it's not that," Logan said as he dismissed all of her questions away.

"Well, then what is it? I thought that you loved me," Veronica said trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Baby, of course, I love you. It's just I need some time to write for my book. Now I have missed a whole day of writing and I have a deadline to face."

"It's always writing," Veronica thought, "it's always his excuse to leave. Is his writing more important than I am." But Veronica didn't say any of that. She didn't want to start another major confrontational fight. It had been a long day with the girls and she didn't the energy to do so.

Instead, she said, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Logan kissed her cheek and said goodbye. Then he left with not one backwards glance.

* * *

After he left, Veronica decided to go downstairs and get herself a glass of water. She really missed that Logan was not there tonight. She knew that he had to write because he needed to make a living, but she still wanted him there.

Before Dick's death, Logan had always found time to balance her, the girls, and his writing. In those times, he would work while the girls were at school and daycare. He would take care of them after school and he would always have dinner on the table waiting for her when he got home. Their nights were spent full of making love.

Veronica wondered why they couldn't have that again. They loved each other and she wanted them to be a real, happy family again. She wanted her children to have both of their parents at the same time.

As Veronica made her way upstairs she noticed a message waiting on the answering machine. She went over to answer it. She pressed the button and the machine beeped and started to play the message.

"Hey, V, it's your stepbrotha, Wallace, in case you forgot. My mom and your dad are back from their trip and they want to come visit you, Meg, and Lily. They want me and Jackie to come to your house too so that they can have the family together, minus Darrell and Rachel. Darrel has some competition and can't come. So give me a call, V. You know my digits. Bye."

And with that the message ended. Veronica just shook her head. Her life was so messed up. Her situation with Logan plus adding her dad, Alicia, Wallace, and Jackie to the mix. This was going to be fun ride.

* * *

I would really love some feedback. I noticed that it has slowed down a little bit and it would make me really happy to get more. Concrit is always welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Veronica called Wallace back and they made plans all of them to come visit the next day. When they came Veronica was at work, so they were greeted by Logan.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Keith asked. He definitely was not happy to see Logan at the house after what he had put Veronica through after Dick's death.

"As you know, Veronica got promoted. She needed to go to work today for a little while since she now has so many new responsibilities," Logan answered sounded very mellow. He did not want to start a confrontation with Keith Mars, the man had a shot gun, and after what he had put Veronica through, Logan thought that a confrontation might inspire him to use it.

"That doesn't explain why you are here? Didn't she kick you out?" Keith demanded getting more agitated.

"Keith, stop it," Alicia warned. She did not want the two of them to start fighting in front of the girls.

"No, Alicia, I understand where Keith is coming from, but someone needs to watch the girls. Veronica didn't have much of a choice with the income that she is making, and you guys live too far away," Logan put in.

"Well, Logan, Wallace and I are happy to see you," Jackie said stepping forward and kissing his cheek. She pulled him into a hug. However, she whispered in his ear, "if you hurt Veronica again, I will personally drive Keith over here myself with his shotgun."

"Not a problem," he answered. He loved Veronica so much and this was really all of the family that he had despite all of the resentment that they were showing him right now.

Jackie pulled away, and said, "Well, I'm glad that we understand each other."

"Crystal clear," Logan replied as Wallace slapped him on the back greeting him.

At that point, Veronica came in rushing through the door. "Sorry, I'm late,"  
she said rather hastily while kissing and hugging everyone.

"It's ok, honey. It's just so good to see you," Keith said as he hugged her back.

"Well, don't you want to see your grandchildren?" Veronica asked him. Keith nodded and they all went into the living room.

"Yay, Uncle Wallace!" Lily squealed as soon as she saw him. She lunged herself into his arms. Megan did the same with Jackie.

"And what about your grandparents?" Veronica said motioning to them and not a second later they were in Keith and Alicia's arms.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Keith asked everyone.

"That sounds good," Veronica replied and she went to get everyone's coats.

"I guess that means that I will be going," Logan said and Keith nodded, but Veronica stopped him and playfully fit her father on the chest.

"Nonsense," she said, "you're coming with us." And that was that and they all headed out the door.

* * *

Later that night after Logan had gone home and the girls had been put to bed. Veronica sat at the kitchen counter talking to Wallace.

"So how is Mac doing?" Wallace asked awkwardly.

"Last time, I checked she wasn't doing so bad. She has finally been able to come to terms with Dick's death and started to raise her kids by herself again."

After Dick's death, Veronica had spent a lot of time between her house and Mac's, taking care of Logan, Mac, and all of the kids. It had put a tremendous strain on her, emotionally and physically. Veronica was glad that Mac was able to function on her own again

"She started dating again," Veronica added, "some guy from where she works. It's really nice to see her happy with someone else. For someone who has lost so much, it's wonderful that she is happy."

"I'm really happy for her. What about Logan? How's he holding up?"

"Logan is doing a lot better. I think that the girls are a really good influence on him."

"That's good, but what about the two of you and your relationship."

"It's getting better," Veronica admitted, "he was a real help after the accident."

"Any action?" Wallace asked and winked.

"Yeah, some." Veronica smiled and laughed. "He spent a couple of nights just holding me after the accident."

"Just holding?"

"All except for one night when we started making out."

"Just making out?"

"What are you, Oprah?" Veronica asked him, but she continued nonetheless. "I got a good way, but I stopped him."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to do it."

"What's so bad about "doing it"? He is your husband."

"I would just bring back so many issues but he understood why I didn't want to do it. The next day we went to the zoo as family, but he wouldn't stay with the next night. He told me he loved me."

"Did you say it back?"

"Of course, I still do. Nothing could ever change that."

'You aren't giving him your whole heart Veronica. I can see that."

"What do you want me to do? Set myself for another disappointment?"

"Veronica, love is all about taking risks. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah, I do," she replied as Wallace opened his arms to pull her into a giant hug. Veronica knew exactly what she had to do.

* * *

If I get more feedback, it could definitely encourage me to write a longer chapter. wink-wink :D


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Wallace, Jackie, and Alicia took the girls out for breakfast leaving Veronica alone with her dad.

"So, Dad, how PI business doing nowadays?" Veronica asked inquisitively. She really loved that type of work, but Logan had forbidden her from working in that field after they got engaged. For some reason, she never reentered after their separation.

"Business is booming," Keith replied," for some reason people just never stop cheating on their wives." Veronica just laughed and said nothing in reply. "So getting to the point, as the Mars clan always does, what is up with you and Logan?"

"Well, at least you certainly do. I have tried to move away from that. Me and Logan, nothing much going on there. I need to have him the girl's lives though. I can't afford to hire someone else."

"Yeah, I get that honey, but what if he starts drinking again? What are going to do then? The girls are only going to get more attached to him."

Veronica sighed. "That's one of things that I think about all of the time, but I can't worry about the what ifs in my life all of the time. I have to live my life and let my girls live theirs."

"I understand where you coming from honey. If you ever need any help, Alicia and I are a phone call away."

"Yeah, I know, but I hate to make you guys come out of work."

At that moment, Logan walked into the room. "Where are the girls?" he asked.

"Jackie, Wallace, and Alicia took them out for breakfast," Veronica answered.

"Figures," Logan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Keith asked.

"Nothing," Logan replied. He rarely ever had a slip of the tongue nowadays. He had learned to be very cautious around Veronica.

"Well, since the girls aren't here, do you want have a cup of coffee with us?" Veronica asked with her puppy dog eyes and head tilt.

"Why not?" he replied. Logan could never say no to her head tilt.

* * *

And that's how Jackie, Alicia, Wallace, Lily, and Megan found them when they got home. They were sitting around talking. Lily could not believe that her parents and her grandpa were all actually having a good time together. This hadn't happened in a really long time. In fact, she could not remember a time with her dad and her grandpa were actually civil to each other.

Megan ran straight into her daddy's arms. "Hi, princess did you and Lily have fun with Aunt Jackie, Uncle Wallace, and Grandma?" Logan asked.

Megan nodded and said, "I got yummy chocolate chip pancakes."

"That sounds good. Did you save any for daddy?"

"Nope, all in here," and Megan pointed to her tummy.

"Where's my hug?" Veronica asked Megan and Megan immediately jumped onto Veronica's lap.

* * *

All of them spent the rest of the day at the beach. By the time they returned home, Lily and Megan were exhausted. Veronica put them to bed and every else soon followed except for Logan and Veronica.

"Thank you for coming with us today. It meant a lot to the girls," Veronica told him.

"Yeah, I know. All that I want is to make them happy."

Veronica took a deep breath. She knew that it was now or never. "Is that all that you want?" Veronica asked seductively leaning in close to him as she did so.

"No, that's what you want Veronica. You want me to be a part of their lives, but you don't want me to be a part of yours. You are afraid that I will hurt you again and I get that. I will never stop loving you, but I can see that you already have."

With that Logan got his car keys and walked out of the door. Veronica watched him go and she didn't try to stop him. Instead she picked up a sponge and started scrubbing the counter furiously. She started to destroy the sponge, but that was then Wallace stopped her.

"I didn't realize that you were still awake," she said as Wallace took the sponge away from her and threw it in the trash.

"I heard the whole thing," he replied as he opened his arms to let her into his embrace.

Veronica leaned into him. "What am I going to do?" she asked absentmindedly, "I love him so much, but he doesn't want me anymore."

"He wants you. I can see it in his eyes. He just does not think that you love him.'

"But I do. I want him so bad."

"Then I guess that you will have to come up with a game plan to win him back."

Veronica nodded and got out of his embrace. She had some planning to do tonight.

* * *

Please, please review. It really does make my day.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Veronica asked Keith, Alicia, Jackie, and Wallace if they would watch Megan and Lily for the day. They happily agreed to do so seeing as how they saw their grandchildren/nieces so rarely. Veronica decided to make plans for her and Logan.

By the time that Logan had shown up the next morning, they had already all left. Logan found Veronica in the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Logan asked Veronica.

"They took the girls to the zoo," Veronica replied. "I thought that maybe the two of us could have some fun today."

"If I'm not needed here, I have more work that I need to do on my book. It's not like I could just give up a day of book writing for no good reason. I have a deadline," Logan replied back as he tried not to look Veronica in the eye. She would be able to tell the truth by just looking in his eyes.

"Look at me," Veronica demanded and as Logan knew she would, she realized the lies behind what he had just said. "I thought that you were going to stop lying to me. Don't you remember that I trying to learn to trust you again?"

Logan looked into her eyes. They looked so helpless and lost yet he still had a book to right. "Seriously, my book has deadlines and I need the money."

"You need the money?" Veronica rebuked. "You could live off your mother's money if you wanted to. You don't need the money. You have at least ten times more money than I make in a year in your bank account."

"I like the work," he replied. "It gives me a sense of dignity, something that is mine and is only mine."

"Are you being selfish now?" Veronica asked. "You have the girls. You have me."

"Yeah right," Logan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Veronica asked as she walked up to Logan with a threatening look in her face.

Logan took a deep breath. He knew he would get hell for what he was about to say, but he said it anyway. "I said yeah right."

Veronica looked down at his balls as though she wanted to kick them, but instead she spoke. "You do have me. You do have girls. Why do think that we are still around? It's because I still love you and if you think that I don't you have another fucking thing coming."

Veronica was usually very good at reading people but in this instance, she was unable to read Logan. However, she knew exactly what he was thinking when he pulled her to him and crushed her lips down on hers.

In that instant, all thoughts flew out of her head. All that she could think about what the feeling of Logan's lips on hers and how hot it was making her feel. Suddenly, Logan started to pull away and Veronica put her hands on his chest and pushed.

"What the hell was that?" Veronica said, getting angry again. "Logan, you can't just do that. You can just insult me and then expect me to fall for you all over again."

"You just did, Veronica," Logan replied as he turned away from her. "Veronica, I know that you say that you love me, but your actions never show it."

"No, I show it all of the time. I love you so much."

"That's not true and you know it. When have you ever done anything nice for me? All that you do is expect me to take care of the girls. You expect me to take them at any time you need."

"They are your kids too, Logan. I can't afford to have anyone else take care of them. You are their father. We share custody of our children. I at least expect you to act like one for their sakes."

"What about you? You're their mother. Are only the mother's allowed to take breaks? You went on that trip to New York. Unlike you, I never get to go anywhere."

"That job was for work, Logan. It was my chance of getting a promotion. You know that when I heard about the car accident I came straight back here."

"And yet you still got the promotion that you wanted. You still got everything that you wanted. You got to date these past two years, but of course, I wasn't allowed to."

"You know something, Logan. Go screw the next bimbo you find out on the streets. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I was trying to move on? Maybe I wanted my girls to have a positive male role model in their lives."

"I'm not a positive male role model?"

"Not when you were drinking your life away."

"You get drunk with Melanie sometimes. So it's obviously only a bad thing when I get drunk."

"Logan, you know that isn't true. You were drunk all of time. I only get drunk every so often."

"Then what in the world is keeping you from loving me. I do everything that you ask me to do," Logan replied in rather quickly.

"Did you know Logan that I got them to watch the girls so that we could have a fun filled day together and try to patch up our relationship? I did not ask them to watch the girls so that we could fight. So think again when you say that I never do anything nice for you."

Veronica looked to Logan for a response but instead he said nothing. He went to get his keys and walked out the door, but Veronica followed him.

"That's it? You aren't going to say anything? No witty remarks from Logan today," Veronica yelled after him as he sped away.

* * *

Logan could not believe the conversation that Logan had just had with Veronica. All that he wanted to do was spend the day with his kids but today that was not even possible. He could deal with the looks that Keith gave him, but he could not deal with Veronica's yelling. He did not need to be yelled at by her all of the time.

When he reached his apartment, he opened the door and went straight to his computer. Logan knew that he was going to get his frustration out the best way that he could, writing.

Hours later, Logan woke up from the sound of his phone ringing. He had fallen asleep at his computer while he was writing and was in desperate need of caffeine, but first he had to find his cordless phone. Logan found the phone and answered it.

"Hello may I ask who is calling?" Logan said into the receiver.

"Hello," a man's voice said back into the phone and Logan instantly knew that it was Wallace.

"What's wrong? Is everyone alright?" Logan said sounding concerned. He didn't think that Wallace had the number for his apartment.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Wallace said his voice rising. "We come back home an hour ago and we find Veronica sitting on the floor crying her eyes. Alicia and Jackie immediately took the girls upstairs because we didn't want them to see them in the condition that Veronica was under. Well, once we were able to get her to talk she said that it was your fault. She said that you two had a fight and you just left her here right in the middle of it. How in the world could do you that to her?"

Logan sighed. This was just what he wanted to do, explain their fight to Wallace. "Veronica and I did have a fight, but eventually I left because I knew that if I kept on talking Veronica would get even more mad at me and that was not how I wanted her to feel towards me."

"So you left her here to cry? Get your butt over here, man. Veronica needs you right now."

And with that Logan was in his car riding back to the house. When he got there, Jackie told him that everyone else was in Veronica's room. When he came in, everyone just stared at him. Keith and Wallace just stared at him with looks of complete hatred. Then he looked at Veronica. She really did look horrible.

It seemed like no one else was going to speak up so Logan decided too. "Could you give me and Veronica some time alone?" Logan asked.

Jackie, Wallace, Keith, and Alicia all got up reluctantly and left the room. Logan closed the door behind them and then sat next to Veronica on her bed.

"I'm really sorry for everything that I said this morning," Logan replied. "I know that you love me. I love you too. I'm sorry that I walked out on you. I knew that whatever that was going to come out of my mouth was not going to be a good thing. You didn't need hear what I had to say so I just left instead."

Veronica finally looked up at him. "I get it," she said. "I know why you walked out on me, but sometimes I don't know how much I can take of this. Logan, I love you. I'm sorry that I don't show it enough for you to believe me."

Logan took Veronica's hand in his. "No, Veronica, I do believe you. There is no other woman in the world that could make me happier than you can."

"Logan, I know that this a lot to ask especially with my family still staying here, but could you hold me?"

Logan nodded and started to spoon on the bed with her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

And that's how they ended sleeping in each other's arms for yet another night, feeling totally at peace.

* * *

Please give me some feedback please. Concrit is welcome!


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Keith, Alicia, Jackie, Wallace decided that it was time to go home. They all had to go back to work. Everyone helped to load up the car, and saw them away on their journey. Since it was a work day for Veronica, she immediately got dressed and left for work. Melanie greeted her when she got there.

"How was the visit with your parents and stepbrother?" Melanie asked inquisitively. She had missed the Veronica during the days that Veronica had taken off to spend time with her family.

"It was really good to see all of them," Veronica replied, "especially my dad and Wallace. I got to talk to both of them for a while."

"Anything happen with Logan? Did he stay around the whole time or was he not there at all?"

"Logan was actually there most of the time. It was uncomfortable, but it was good that he was trying to make an effort."

"Did anything happen between the two of you?"

"Oh god, yes," Veronica replied with a smile, "Melanie why do you always know these things?"

Melanie just laughed and replied, "Veronica, it's written all over your face. I can always tell what type of encounter you have had with Logan lately."

"Well, I'll just have to watch my facial expressions now. We fought, we made up, and we slept together."

"Wow! You guys slept together for the first time in more than two years! Extra points for your parents and stepbrother being there!"

"No, silly, it wasn't like that we just slept and he held me with all of our clothes on," Veronica replied as she shook her head. Sometimes Melanie could be really strange.

"What a way to get a girl's hopes down!" Melanie exclaimed as she got up. "I've got some pictures to take. I'll see you later."

* * *

When Veronica got home, it was late. Melanie and Veronica decided to go out for drinks that night. Veronica had called Logan to ask if it was okay and he replied that it was no problem. She found Logan waiting for her in the kitchen. Veronica did not drink enough to be drunk.

"I love to come home to a hot stranger," Veronica said as she put her hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Me too," Logan replied as he hugged her. He wondered if she had picked up any hot guys that night. "See anything that you liked at the bar?"

"No one as much as the guy in front of me," Veronica replied as she got a bottle of water.

"Veronica, we really need to talk after last night," Logan said.

Veronica made a pouting face and replied, "But Logan it's late wouldn't you rather just go to bed?"

"With you? Of course, but we really do need to talk."

Veronica made a face and hesitated before she sat down next to Logan. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"Veronica, do you really still love me?" Logan asked as he looked into her eyes.

Veronica looked away from him. She looked back at him and she realized that he was still staring at her. She had to give him some type of answer. "It's hard," she said grimacing. Veronica knew that Logan wasn't going to respond lightly.

"Why? Why is loving me hard?" Logan asked inquisitively. He wanted an answer.

"After everything that we have gone through, I don't want to be rejected again like I was before. I don't want to be vulnerable again."

"I understand," Logan replied as he finally looked away from her.

"I don't think that you do," Veronica said as she placed her lips lightly on top of his.

* * *

Please review. I enjoy reading what you have to say!


	16. Chapter 16

The instant their tongues touched each other it was like they were lit on fire. Before they even knew it Logan had his hands underneath Veronica's shit and within minutes her shirt and his shirt had disappeared. Logan was really happy to see Veronica's body again and he showed her by his actions.

But suddenly out of the blue, they heard a little voice. They instantly separated and found Megan looking at the two of them very curiously. A blush rose in both of Veronica's and Logan's cheeks.

"What is it, honey?" Veronica asked coming toward Megan, trying her best to move away from Logan. But she forgot that she wasn't wearing a shirt. She went back over to Logan, but Logan met her half way and handed it to her. Both of them were trying to hide their embarrassment.

"My tummy hurts," Megan replied with her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey. Do you want to come into your room with you and rub your tummy until you fall asleep?" Veronica asked coming back to her daughter.

Megan nodded and Veronica took her to her room without even looking back at Logan.

"Well, I guess that I will have to wait," Logan thought to himself as he watched Veronica take Megan upstairs. He went to find the newspaper and a good seat in the living room.

* * *

Veronica returned to Logan to find him asleep with the newspaper strewn across his face. Honestly, Veronica was relieved that he was asleep so that she wouldn't have to deal with confrontation. Veronica took the newspaper away from him and placed it on the table. Then she took his shoes off his feet and placed his feet on the couch. She went to find a blanket and placed it over him. Then she went up to her room and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Logan found himself awoken by Megan. At first he did not realize where he was, but then he realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch and he was a bit disappointed.

"Morning, daddy," Megan said all smiles.

"Hi, honey. Are you feeling better?" Logan asked as he sat up.

Megan nodded and asked, "Can you make me pancakes?"

Logan allowed Megan to drag him into the kitchen and before he knew it, he, Megan, and Lily were all sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes. As they were eating, Logan heard Veronica coming downstairs. She was already dressed and looked like she was ready to go to work.

She immediately went up to Logan. "I have a lot of work that I need to do today. Could you drop the girls off at school for me?" She did not look at Logan for more than a couple seconds.

Logan nodded. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, I'll just stop at Starbucks along the way. Bye girls," Veronica said and with that she was out the door.

Logan was very disappointed that she had run out so quickly. He was hoping that the two of them would be able to talk. Nevertheless, he got the girls ready and took them to school just as Veronica had asked like a good father would.

* * *

Veronica got home very late, but Logan was still waiting for her. "I'm sorry that I'm home so late. Work was so crazy today," she said as she laid down her belongings.

"I understand," Logan replied. He really wanted to talk about last night, but he knew that he shouldn't. He took a deep breath and did so anyways. "So Veronica, that little thing that happened last night, what did that mean to you?"

Veronica looked at Logan and laughed. "Logan, I love you with all my heart, you know that right?" Logan nodded waiting for her to go on. "Logan, I don't know if you feel the same way."

Logan just looked at her. He was shocked that she would say something like that. "Veronica, of course, I love you. I have since the moment I met you when we were 12."

"That's not what I mean, Logan, and I think you know that." Veronica paused to take a deep breath. "I mean do you love me enough to give yourself entirely to me? To bend to my every whim? To make me happy for the rest of days? To . . ."

But Veronica was cut off as his lips crushed down on hers hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Logan put his hands around the curve of her ass and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom his lips never leaving hers.

When they reached her bedroom, they fell unto her bed stripping their clothes as they went. Before they knew it, they were both completely naked and Veronica was putting a condom on Logan. When Logan finally thrust into her, they both knew that there was no where else that they ever wanted to be. They realized that they had missed and yearned for this type of conduct, to be able to touch each other again.

As they together in bed afterwards for the rest of the night, they both felt a sense of happiness. They were finally whole again and no one could ever break them apart.

But that's what they thought. They had no idea of the obstacles that lay ahead of them as the door bell of their house rang and they had no idea of the problems that the person would bring that was waiting at the door.

* * *

Please review. I love to know what you guys are thinking!


	17. Chapter 17

"Who the hell is ringing the door bell as this hour?" Logan asked a very horny Veronica as he went to find his pants so that he could answer the door.

But Veronica's arm reached out to stop him. "Logan, don't go. However it is will go away eventually."

Logan climbed back into bed, but the doorbell continued to ring. Reluctantly, Logan got up to answer the door despite Veronica's protests. He was surprised to find a much frazzled Duncan Kane waiting outside his door with a teenage girl who looked like a mix of Duncan and Meg Manning.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked him. "Why do you decide to come now after all of these years? Why do you come here especially after what you put Veronica through?

"I didn't know where else to go," Duncan replied. "Lily and I need your help. There's no one else that we could trust more."

"I think that I learned _that_ was a lie after you left without saying goodbye to me so many years ago," Logan said as he slammed the door in Duncan's face.

* * *

"Who was it?" Veronica said as Logan reentered their bedroom.

"Duncan and Lily Kane the second," Logan replied as he got back into bed and pulled the covers closely into him.

Veronica immediately ripped the covers off of him. "What did they want? Why are they back in Neptune?" Veronica practically yelled at him.

"How should I know," Logan replied turning to her rather disgusted. "I slammed the door in their faces."

And with that Veronica ran downstairs and out of the door. Surprisingly, she was quick enough to see Duncan and Lily get back into their rental car. "Wait!" Veronica said as she approached them.

Duncan turned around at first with a look of disgust, but it turned into joy as soon as he saw Veronica. He pulled her into a big hug. "What are you doing here?" Veronica asked.

"Well, Lily and I were finally allowed back into the states since the Mannings have passed away rather recently," Duncan replied.

"That's really great Duncan. Well, not for them, I mean, but for you."

"I know what you mean Veronica."

"Do you want to come inside? I would really love to catch up with you and meet Lily." Veronica walked over to Lily and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Veronica. I'm an old friend of your mom's and dad's from high school. You look so much like your mother."

"Thanks," Lily said, "but I think that you were much more than a friend of my parents in high school based upon the stories that I have heard about you."

Veronica just laughed and took Lily by the arm inside with Duncan following them.

"So, Duncan, I bet you want to hear what has happened in my life in the past ten years."

Duncan nodded. "Logan and I got married in our senior year of college. We have two children, Lily Lynn Echolls and Megan Faith Echolls. Yes, our children are named after the infamous Lily Kane the first and your mother, Lily, Meg. We couldn't have picked any two better names."

* * *

Duncan, Veronica, and Lily stayed up the rest of the night talking. When Logan came downstairs the next morning, he found the three of them still talking.

"Hey, Logan," Duncan said when he saw Logan come in. "I don't think that I have properly introduced you to my daughter yet. Logan, this is Lily Kane the second."

Instantly, Logan pulled Veronica, Duncan, and Lily into a hug. For the first time in a long time, Logan actually felt complete happiness. He was surrounded by people that he loved and he now knew that with Veronica beside him that was never going to change.

And up in the heavens, you could tell the infamous Lily Kane was clapping her hand in insurance of the sight that she saw before her. She could now rest peacefully knowing that all of the people that she cared about where taken care of for now and always. The path had finally been mended.

The End

* * *

That's the end of the line folks. Big thanks to all that have reviewed. Please leave your final comments.


End file.
